This invention relates to a sley for a magnetically controlled loom which can increase the magnetic attractive force to drive a shuttle.
Normally, the sley of a magnetically controlled loom has a thin upper wall. A shuttle flies intermediately above the upper wall, while a magnetic force-generating means moves intermediately under the upper wall so as to attract and drive the shuttle to fly. The magnetic force-generating means is provided with a magnetic force-generating element, such as a magnet. The magnetic force-generating element must be spaced from the upper wall at a safe distance so as to avoid collision with the upper wall. Consequently, the shuttle is space from the magnetic force-generating element at a distance which is the sum of the thickness of the upper wall and the safe distance, and which greatly reduces the magnetic force between the shuttle and the magnetic force-generating element. In this case, to ensure the magnetic interaction between the shuttle and the magnetic force-generating means, it is necessary to use an expensive magnetic forcegenerating element with a greater magnetic force. As a result, the manufacturing and service costs of the loom are increased.